


New Year's Promise

by NeedyUke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, In Public, M/M, New Year's Eve, Surprise Ending, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedyUke/pseuds/NeedyUke
Summary: A romantic New Year's Eve celebration for Naruto and Sasuke brings many sexy and fluffy surprises.





	

Sasuke sat on the edge of the big, soft bed in the tidy room he shared with Naruto. He was trying to decide what he wanted to wear for his date. It is true; he normally just wore his ninja attire, but tonight’s date was different. He wanted to look good. He was a little embarrassed that he was making such a big deal out of it. He and Naruto had known each other their whole lives and had been together as a couple for 4 years now. They had been on hundreds of dates, but this one was _special_. 

Beads of moisture from the shower remained on Sasuke’s pale toned back as he raked his fingers through his damp spiky hair. Gracefully he pulled a pair of boxers over his slender hips, followed by a snug pair of black jeans. As he buttoned them, he caught sight of his reflection in the full length mirror propped against the wall. He never did grow as tall as his brother Itachi, but still he liked his looks. He turned this way and that, looking at his reflection from different angles. He wondered which of his physical features Naruto found most attractive.

Sasuke pulled on a black T-shirt and a white button down shirt. He heard Naruto call to him from downstairs just as he finished rolling up his sleeves. 

“What is taking you so long, Teme? Just put on some clothes and let’s go. We have reservations,” Naruto whined from the foot of the stairs.

This made Sasuke smirk. “Chill, Dobe. I am almost ready,” he yelled back, suppressing a laugh. Those terrible nicknames went back all the way to their childhood. A wave of nostalgia rolled through him.

He quickly opened the closet and reached all the way to the back. After shifting a couple things around, he came back with a small blue box. He removed the treasure hidden within, shoved it deep into his jeans pocket, and tossed the box back into the depths of the closet. He then grabbed his coat, scarf, and gloves, closing the bedroom door behind him. 

He found Naruto standing at the bottom of the stairs, hands on hips, pouting. In an unusually romantic gesture, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck and kissed the tip of his nose. “Ready to go?” Sasuke whispered, his own uncharacteristic tenderness making him blush and smile. He was in a very good mood.

~

It was New Year’s Eve and Konoha was bustling with couples out to celebrate. The weather was normally warm in the Land of Fire, but this winter had been unusually cold. Snow creaked and crunched underfoot as people hurried through the frigid air. The thick gray clouds overhead threatened to blanket the village in even more snow, but it was toasty warm in the restaurant. 

Naruto and Sasuke were both high-profile figures in the village and easily recognizable. So, Sasuke had requested a nice secluded table in the back of the restaurant. It is true that most of the village had come to accept their relationship, and they never tried to hide it. But Sasuke made the reservations months ago in preparation for this date. Tonight was special. They wanted privacy.

Warm, delicious smells filled the air as the hostess escorted them back to their table. Naruto and Sasuke did not frequent fancy restaurants such as this very often. The chairs were high backed and well cushioned, and long red table cloths reached all the way to the floor. 

Sasuke sat opposite of Naruto at the small table in a dimly lit corner of the crowded room. When Naruto flashed him that winning smile of his, the rest of the world faded away. The soft noises of scattered conversations seemed distant and insignificant. 

After they ordered their food, Naruto poured a small cup of sake for Sasuke. Then Sasuke took the bottle from him and did the same for Naruto’s cup. It was a tradition of theirs to pour each other’s drinks, whether it is orange juice in the morning or hot tea in the afternoons. They never broke tradition. “Kanpai,” they both said at once before taking a sip.

Dinner conversation was really nothing out of the ordinary. As they ate, the young men chatted about every day things such as the new crop of ninja academy students, upcoming missions, and the politics of neighboring lands.

Just after Sasuke swallowed the last bite of his food, he felt Naruto’s foot slide up under the left leg of his jeans. Strong toes wiggled and stroked his calf and shin. Although Sasuke would never admit it to anyone, he was sure Naruto had figured out his foot fetish. It was just too much of a coincidence how Naruto brought out this special ammunition at the most opportune times. Sasuke shifted in his seat, cleared his throat and tried not to become aroused. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when Naruto’s foot withdrew from his pants leg, then gasped loudly as both of Naruto’s feet found their way to his crotch. Nimble toes started kneading and stroking the rapidly forming bulge in his jeans. Sasuke was powerless to stop it.

Naruto leaned forward, elbows on the table; chin balanced on his hands looking like an angel, and whispered, “Unbutton your jeans. Take it out.”

Without any conscious thought at all, Sasuke reached his shaking hands into his lap and unbuttoned his too-tight jeans. Relief flooded through him. Some of the built up pressure was released as his erection was freed. In a flash, both of Naruto’s feet were stroking his shaft. Sasuke could not even breathe. _Too much. Too fast._ He reached to still the feet that were causing him sweet torture, but Naruto stopped him. 

“Tsk, tsk, Teme. Don’t you even think about it. Hands on the table. Do it now. And don’t move them.”

Naruto’s agile toes stroked up and down Sasuke’s shaft slowly, stopping from time to time to play with the leaking tip. Sasuke’s head fell back against the chair, and his eyes fluttered closed. Everything around him faded away. Only the pleasure remained.

“…way for you sir? Sir?”

Sasuke’s eyes shot open, and panic coursed through his body when he saw the server leaning over the table.

“S-sorry, what?”

“I asked if you are finished. Can I take this away for you?” he said, gesturing to the empty plate.

Sasuke could feel his cheeks burning. He glanced across the table to Naruto, who was sitting contentedly with an innocent, angelic grin on his face. Naruto’s toes squeezed tighter and stroked his erection even faster. Sasuke, mentally grasping at anything that could ground him, stammered, “Y-yes, I am done. Thank y-you.”

The server smiled, nodded his head, and picked up the plate. “Will there be anything else, gentlemen?”

“No, we are just feet… _fine_. I mean fine. We are just fine. Thanks,” Sasuke blurted out, wishing he would just leave. 

As the server walked away, Sasuke glared at Naruto and hissed, “What the hell, Dobe?”

Naruto held a finger to his lips and winked. His nimble toes went back to work, and he felt every muscle in Sasuke’s body tense. He knew his boyfriend was getting close. 

Sasuke stared at Naruto with panic in his eyes and slowly shook his head from side to side, unable to speak, silently begging Naruto to stop. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck. He knew he was going to lose this battle. With trembling hands, he grabbed his napkin from the table and thrust it down into his lap just in time. He bit his lip to prevent the loud moan that wanted to escape. Hunched over the table, trying desperately not to draw attention to himself, he released into his napkin.

After a moment, head still down, he lifted his gaze and peeked up at Naruto. He hissed at him through gritted teeth, “You are such an ass. Everyone here could have seen that.”

“I am pretty sure everyone here _did_ see that,” Naruto said calmly, glancing out at the other patrons in the restaurant. It was at this moment Sasuke realized it really was particularly quiet in the restaurant. He closed his eyes tightly, let out a long sigh and slowly turned his head. When he opened his eyes again, he saw every person in the restaurant, eyes wide, mouths even wider, staring at him. He heard someone drop their chopsticks, and they clattered across the floor. Sasuke’s face was immediately an alarming shade of deep red. He swiped the sticky napkin across his fading erection before repositioning and buttoning his jeans again. 

Looking back at Naruto, he said very low, barely audible, “I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Dobe.”

Naruto, grinned and signaled the server to bring their bill. Sasuke buried his face in his hands as he approached the table. He was horrified from embarrassment, but he could not deny that it was so hot and it felt amazing. He really loved that blonde terror.

Just as the server was placing their bill on the table, the owner of the restaurant rushed over and snatched it up again. She was blushing bright red and was rather breathless. “I think that show you two gave all of us will more than cover your bill. Your meals are on the house. Thank you, gentlemen,” she said with a wink and a little curtsy.

Sasuke could take no more humiliation. He grabbed his coat, scarf and gloves and stormed out of the restaurant. Naruto stood, gathered his things and said with a child like grin, “Time to go, I guess.”

~

Sasuke was walking fast and still had not even put on his coat. Naruto, giggling, jogged up to him and grabbed his hand. “You know I will get you back for that little humiliation, don’t you?” Sasuke said and playfully shoved Naruto toward a thick snow bank on the side of the path. He lost his footing on the ice, however, and tumbled down after Naruto landing on top of his boyfriend in the soft snow. 

“I am counting on it,” Naruto said, taking Sasuke’s face into his hands. He kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips, then rolled him to the side. “Come with me. Let’s go for a walk.”

They both found their way to their feet, and Sasuke pulled on his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck. When he went to pull on his gloves, he realized he was not holding them. Instead he had his napkin from the restaurant, his drying cum all over it.

“Damn, I must have left my gloves at the restaurant,” Sasuke said turning back to go retrieve them.

“Leave them. We will go back for them later,” Naruto said lunging for Sasuke’s hand.

“But it is cold. And those gloves are special to me. You gave me those gloves for Christmas last year. What if they get lost…or someone takes them?”

Naruto was a little shocked, and more than a little pleased, that Sasuke felt a sentimental attachment to those gloves.

Naruto pulled Sasuke close to him. “Then…I…will…get…you…some…new…ones,” Naruto said kissing Sasuke’s cold nose in between each word. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side toward the wooded hills just outside the village. It was in this forest that Naruto confessed his love to Sasuke many years ago. They both always felt nostalgic when they walked in this woods. 

Sasuke noticed a strange glow up ahead nearing the top of the hill. “Whoa. What is that?” Sasuke whispered.

“Who knows,” Naruto said grinning ear to ear. “Come on. Let’s check it out.”

As they crested the hill, hundreds of trees filled with millions of tiny Christmas lights came into view. Each light twinkled softly as it reflected off the snow in the branches. Sasuke stood utterly breathless from the dazzling sight. He was certain Naruto must be awestruck as well and turned to see his boyfriend’s expression. But Naruto was not looking at the trees. He was staring intently at Sasuke, waiting for the full reaction.

Realization dawned. “You d-did this? Is this for me?” Sasuke stammered. 

“Of course it is for you, silly. Happy New Year. Come on,” Naruto said again. He never stopped smiling. 

The two walked in the forest, snow crunching under foot, staring up at the tiny glowing lights in the trees. Sasuke reached into his jeans pocket and fingered the small round object hidden there. He wondered to himself, for the millionth time, how he was going to do this. He wanted… _needed_ …it to be just perfect. 

A gentle snow began to fall, and a muffled hush crept over everything in the forest. It was like every creature, every plant and tree, every single snowflake, was holding its breath waiting for what was coming next. 

Sasuke rubbed his hands together and huffed warm breath onto his fingers. He could kick himself for having forgotten his gloves in the restaurant. 

“Are your hands cold?” Naruto asked while the snow fell harder. He took Sasuke’s hands in his own and kissed each finger tip. The blonde then pulled his boyfriend close and pressed his lips to Sasuke’s causing a flood of emotions. The beauty of the snow covered scene all around them, the trouble Naruto must have gone to in order to mount all these lights in the trees, the treasure hidden in his pocket. Cold lips and hot breath mingled. He melted into the kiss as Naruto gently nibbled on his lower lip.

Sasuke was so completely lost in the moment that he startled when Naruto turned his hand over and slipped a ring onto his finger. In shock he took an unsteady step backward and stared at his boyfriend. Naruto had been grinning like an idiot all evening long, but suddenly he had a very serious look on his face. 

Sasuke glanced at the silver band encircling his finger, and then back to Naruto. Tears threatened at the corners of his eyes. He wanted to speak, but could scarcely find the air even to breathe. Naruto dropped to one knee on the snow covered ground, big blue eyes trained intently on Sasuke.

“I hope it is clear to you by now how much you mean to me. I have gone to the ends of the world for you. I have nearly died for you. My very existence is defined by you. You have been my whole world since we were just kids. Will you please make me the happiest man on earth? Sasuke, will you marry me?”

Tears finally slipped from Sasuke’s eyes and ran down his cheeks. He never saw this coming. He cleared his throat in an effort to regain his composure, but it did not work. More tears streamed down his cheeks, and a harsh sob ripped from his throat.

Naruto was truly amazed by his boyfriend’s reaction. He figured Sasuke would be moved, but this was much more emotion that the Teme usually showed. It was adorable, but at the same time it made him a little uncomfortable. Just as Naruto was about to say something about the tears, Sasuke started _shaking_ …then burst into laughter. Utterly confused, all Naruto could do was stare up at him with a questioning look.

Still crying, and laughing, he dropped to his knees in front of Naruto. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that was hidden there. He held it up for Naruto to see. “You beat me to it by mere moments, Dobe. I was planning to ask _you_ to marry _me_ ,” Sasuke said. His laughter was just a memory now, but the tears remained.

Naruto’s big blue eyes grew impossibly bigger. 

“You are the only bright and beautiful thing in my world of darkness. You believed in me when no one else would. You never gave up on me. Will you promise to stay by my side forever? Naruto, will you marry me?” Sasuke had practiced what he would say many times, but he could barely get the words out. He was so overcome by emotion that silent sobs wracked his body. 

Big fat tears spilled from Naruto’s eyes. He took the ring from Sasuke and slipped it onto his finger. He could not speak. The two stared at each other, vision blurred and distorted through their tears. Time stood still in the hush of the snow covered forest. Then Naruto grinned wide, pumped his fist in the air and fell backward into the snow. He shouted at the top of his lungs, “I am going to marry the love of my life!” 

Naruto reached into his pocket, pulled out Sasuke’s gloves, and tossed them to him. Sasuke caught them easily. “You had them the whole time?”

“I couldn’t slip a ring on your finger very easily if you were wearing gloves, now could I?”


End file.
